The NIEHS Center for Environmental Health in Northern Manhattan brings together basic scientists, physicians, epidemiologists, biostatisticians and citizens in a partnership focusing on a central theme that stresses understanding and preventing environmental components of disease. Much of the work of the 28 Center investigators is focused in three main areas: air pollution, oxidative stress and geneenvironment interactions. Collectively, these investigators have approximately 45 million dollars (direct costs) in research grants. While much of the research is focused on a disadvantaged community that receives a disproportionately high exposure to hazardous substances in the New York City environment, other projects study health effects of environmental exposures around the world, including Taiwan, Bangladesh, China and Poland. Research is facilitated by five service cores including: (1) Exposure Assessment, (2) Biomarkers, (3) Trace Metals, (4) Biostatistics/ Epidemiology/Data Management and (5) Administrative. In this submission, the Biomarkers Core is now an independent, expanded Core with new activities. Activities are focused around three Research Cores including: (1) Cancer, (2) Neurotoxicology/Neurodegenerative Diseases, and (3) Respiratory Disorders. A successful pilot project program is used to bring in new investigators and ideas. The Center recently established an Associate Membership category to also help in this process. The COEP is an active collaboration between Center investigators and WE ACT. Their activities include community forums, national conferences, mentoring of high school students and various educational activities. An Executive Committee, comprised of Research Core leaders, helps the Director administer the program. An External Advisory Committee consisting of outside experts in the research areas covered and an Internal Advisory Committee consisting of eminent scientists with administrative skills provide additional guidance. Strong institutional commitment further strengthens the Center.